


Luckiest Elf Alive

by DimmingNova



Series: Dorian/Lavellan: oneshots/shortstories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Stand Alone, all the pairing/characters besides dorian/lavallen are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimmingNova/pseuds/DimmingNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan decides that he needs a break from the clutches of the War Room. So to the tavern he goes to drink, gamble and relax.</p><p> </p><p>(or where I get to show off some fluffy/protective thoughts.)<br/>~stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Elf Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not really great at the whole summery for one-shots, stand alones, or whatever. 
> 
> The characters Lavellan and Adaar are based off of my character from the games and one of my friends characters. I tried to keep the looks out of it for the readers preference, but if you want a description of Lavellan I can supply. As for Adaar, I'll have to ask some questions from my friend.
> 
> If I have gotten anything wrong- meanings, titles, anything- please tell me. I reread it multiple times, but some mistakes could still surface. I can handle the criticizm, not some dainty chick :3
> 
> Enjoy.  
> ps- i probably misspelled someones name, random words, or misused a phrase, or anything. plz tell me if i get something wrong.

It was dark outside and the stars were glittering brightly as Lavellan made his way down the large decorative hall of Skyhold, down the stone steps, and towards the tavern where most of his friends were conversing. He had a few hours to spare and decided a drink was in order. Maybe Wicked Grace or bets on who could out drink who? They had just arrived at Skyhold three days ago from an almost two month long mission on saving and procuring the Grey Wardens in the Western Approach ,and he had been stuffed into the war room as soon as his advisers could lay their hands on him. The troops had been weary and horses exhausted as they had marched through the gates; some instantly setting up tents, others heading for food fires or mead casks.

 

Which reminded him that they were now running low on edible resources. Not to mention the missions that needed completing, the metals that needed to be mined for more armor, the three different nobles that needed help with whatever problem plagued them, the- He shook his head as his mind wondered back to 'Inquisi-turd mode', as Sera had graciously put it. Tonight, he will relax even if it somehow sent him into the Fade…again.

 

Swinging open the heavy tavern door, he was greeted with the blare of musical instruments and loud drunken singing, along with cheers, cat-calls, and wolf-whistles thrown his way from various familiar faces. Every race was there: hanging off one another, jumping on tables, stomping feet excitedly to the beat of the music, betting and gambling on just about anything from cards to fist-fights. The latter was quickly stopped and the offending people thrown out for the night by the Chargers. Lavellan felt a wide smile spread across his face as he surveyed the joyful and easy atmosphere.

 

He located his friends stationed towards the back of the tavern and set about making his way to them. He had to dodge three mugs thrown or sloshed around him and six groups of dancing partners. One such pair was Adaar and her older brother that nearly plowed him over. They simply laughed loudly and said in sync, "Watch it, Lavellan! Wouldn't want to make elf-tato outta ya!"

 

"Then who would steal all your gold at Wicked Grace?!" He yelled after them as they waltzed to the other side of the tavern. They responded with a 'ha!' and a flourish of tavern-style dance moves that consisted heavily of stomping feet and jerking your partner around. Shaking his head with a huff of laughter, Lavellan started again towards the long table in the back. Luckily, he didn't have any more disruptions and was able to safely make it to the table- without two fully grown qunari making him into a new floor board.

 

"Hey, boss! Grab a chair, down a few drinks! The games just getting started," greeted the Iron Bull from the center of the table. To his left, Sera was downing a large mug of ale and talking incomprehensible to Dagna across from her. Varric was to Bull's right, dealing out cards to Dorian, Bull, Josephine, and himself. A large pile of gold had already made itself happy in the center of the table.

 

"I see that," Lavellan said with a raised eyebrow," Hopefully you're not losing too much of my gold, Dorian?" He laid a hand on Dorian's shoulder, leaning down to eye his cards.

 

"Nonsense! I'll have you know, I've won two games so far, " he smiled back at Lavellan.

 

"Out of how many?" Lavellan smirked when Dorian's smile turned sheepish.

 

"Get a room you two," Varric jested.

 

"Oh we will, don't you worry," Lavellan said, loud enough for the whole table to hear. All around jeers sounded ,and Bull called for more ale as Lavellan settled in next to Dorian. "But first, I have to win back my gold."

* * *

 

 

 

Two hours later, three out of five games won, and Lavellan was happily buzzed with a considerably larger coin purse. Sera and Dagna had left soon after he had arrived, probably to do gods know what. Josephine had settled down to just observe the game, so had eventually been pushed into singing loudly with Adaar in the center of the tavern; whose brother had passed out on a nearby table, but she was still going strong. Bull had ran off with some red-headed person not too long ago.

 

Lavellan had moved to lean his back against the wooden wall so Dorian could lean flush against his chest. Dorian's head was resting peacefully against his shoulder with his feet propped up in front of him on a spare chair. Lavellan had both arms wrapped around Dorian in a snug embrace.

 

Here, in the den of their friends and comrades, they didn't have to worry about whispering nobles or disgusted glances passed their way for public shows of affection. It had been a long time since that mess had reared its ugly head. Thankfully falling back down after a few well-placed words. But Lavellan still saw the subtle hints or falters that Dorian sometimes made when out in the open about such things. Well the fine wine Dorian has been drinking could also be helping with that tonight, Lavellan thought with amusement. Dorian wanted to spare him the rumors, but the Dread Wolf take every single one of them.

 

Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra, who had arrived towards the end of the last game, were talking about random topics that ranged from stories to the latest noble scandals. Lavellan had even caught snips of Verric's books mentioned every now and then.

 

Lavellan's attention ,though, was fully caught on the work of art that was Dorian Pavus. Lavellan had long ago zoned out the conversation and traded it for staring at Dorian's smooth, dark-toned face. The curve of his lips, the small mole around his eyes, the kohl that matched perfectly with his dark eyes and hair, the way his thin mustache quirked downward when he spoke. The perfect way his skin shined in the taverns firelight. Lavellan loved the way he smiled, laughed, and held confidence like a weapon. How he could out-wit most people in a battle of words, and if that didn't work, fry the poor sod right then and there. He understood the trials Lavellan had been through and accepted the burden that came with him; just as Lavellan accepted all of Dorian. Sure, they argued from time to time, but it was mostly about who was saving who during a battle. Both of them hated the other's gallantry, more like foolish, acts when it came to battles. But, then again, that's only another perk that came with the man that was Dorian Pavus.

I'm so lucky…

 

Lavellan was brought out of his musings by a shrug from Dorian, "I'm just saying, Lady Pentaghast, if you would only try on a dress, one of my choosing of course, you won't regret it." Dorian waved his arms around the air dramatically," Lace, satin and ruffles, reds and golds. Yes, you would look powerful, my dear Lady Pentaghast." Lavellan had to stop himself from snorting at Dorian's obvious ploy to appeal to her more…masculine nature.

 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, but she did duck her head. Rubbing the back of her neck, she asked, "What will you and the Inquisitor be wearing to the Ball?"

 

And just like that, Lavellan's mind wondered into darker depths. Both Josephine and Leliana had suggested ,declared really , that Dorian would be attending the Ball because of his upbringing. When Lavellan disapproved, Leliana had claimed he was 'thinking with his heart, and not his mind.' Then went on to say,' We do not need someone who is going to endanger this mission present for the planning. One misstep now and all could be lost. Plus, Dorian has already agreed to accompany us.'

 

Of course, Lavellan had left with a string of elvish cursing flying off his tongue, startling some overly pompous nobles that hovered in the hall. He had marched up to Dorian's alcove in the library, Solas giving him a questioning glance as he fumed through his lounge area, and demanded Dorian stayed at Skyhold. Needless to say that didn't go well ,and Lavellan ended up flat on his back with a heavy human straddling his hips and 'coaxing' him into a relatively calm and sensible state.

 

Lavellan wanted Dorian safe. Here, where nothing could touch him. Out there, in the middle of all the vultures that hid behind gold or silver or ,gods forbid, those hideous pastel green masks, Dorian could be poisoned, murdered, unjustly judged for the proud human he was, or-

 

A calloused hand softly settled on Lavellan's cheek, effectively derailing his thoughts. " Shhh, Amatus. All is well," Dorian wheezed out.

 

Lavellan started when he noticed he had a death grip around Dorian's chest. Easing up, Lavellan mumbled," I'm sorry. My, ah, mind just wondered." Dorian gave him an expectant look when he didn't offer up a better explanation.

 

"I'll leave you two be," Varric, catching on to the mood, declared. He motioned towards Cassandra," Let's leave these love-birds alone, Seeker. Maker knows we don't want to sit here and watch as they make calf-eyes at each other."

 

As soon as they were alone, Dorian sighed and sat up. Turning to face Lavellan, he asked with worry, "What is wrong?"

 

Lavellan hesitated, not wanting to start another useless fight. He was about to play it off when Dorian crossed his arms and gave him a look that said he knew he wasn't alright. Lavellan felt his face faultier, "I…was just thinking about the Ball."

 

"I-"

 

"Yes, yes I know. 'You are an adult, not some helpless child that needs coddling.' But that won't stop me from worrying about you."

 

"Yee of little faith, mhmm?" Dorian gave him a lopsided smile.

 

Lavellan sighed, held open his arms, and gave Dorian an apologetic look. Dorian huffed, but gave him a hug and they shared a soft, chastened kiss. After, they leaned shoulder to shoulder, just enjoying each other's company for a few minutes. Lavellan entwined his hands with Dorians and rubbed small circles against the back of one with his thumb. With another sigh, Lavellan spoke up," I'm sorry. I know you are perfectly capable of whatever it is nobles do at these kinds of things."

 

"Yes, speaking one thing, meaning another. Not one of your strong suits, I'd have to say."

 

Dorian gave a loud laugh as Lavellan bumped his shoulder and scoffed at him," I'll have you know Josephine has been teaching me the finer arts of these social gatherings you humans tend to favor!"

 

"Well if anyone could teach you to dance around words, it's her." Dorian gave him a fond look when he shook his head in mock-defeat. Looking at Dorian's face filled with happiness, Lavellan felt himself flush.

 

"Like what you see, Amatus? Or did you catch another fever. Maker knows…" Dorian trailed off when Lavellan cupped his face.

 

"You are so beautiful, ma vhenan."

 

He heard Dorian swallow, "Naturally."

 

Leaning forward, Lavellan whispered in his ear.

* * *

 

 

Cassandra muffled a small smile as Adaar locked Josephine in a tight embrace and kissed her senseless in front of the whole tavern. Josephine was blushing all over when they separated.

 

Jerky movement out of the corner of her eye pulled Cassandra's attention to the couple they had recently departed. Cassandra watched as the Tevinter mage stood looking down at Lavellan, back straight and face set in determination. Or, at least, that's what she thought. He then reached down and picked up a laughing Lavellan like it was nothing, throwing him over his shoulder, and marching towards the door.

 

"See you tomorrow, Lady Pentaghast. We have yet to pick out a dress. And you Varric." Dorian gave each of them a slight dip of the head as he pasted. Beside her, Varric chuckled when Lavellan gave them a thumbs-up and a wink from where he dangled behind Dorian's back.

 

"That, Seeker, is going in my next book."

 

Cassandra felt a mixture of giddiness and foreboding at that statement. While she wanted to read the next issue…she didn't want to read about her friends personal life....Well, she just couldn't skip a whole book now could she.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank-you for checking it out. I'm honored that you deemed it at least somewhat readable and hope you liked it.
> 
> Ps: If you want you can find me on tumblr and exchange ideas. My name should be dimmingnova and my blog/page name/whatever should be called Wondering The Fade. I'll see about posting a link when I get to a CPU.
> 
> Pps: I have edited it. If there are more incorrections- misspellings, titles, history, or whatever- please notify me.


End file.
